Trnava Region
The Trnava Region ( , ) is one of the eight Slovak administrative regions. Geography It is located in the middlewest part of Slovakia and forms a territorial band between the Bratislava Region and the rest of Slovakia, between Austrian and Czech borders in the north and Hungarian border in the south. The part north of the Little Carpathians is part of the Záhorie Lowland, with its two subdivisions: hilly Chvojnická pahorkatina and flat Borská nížina. In addition to these, the Myjava Hills and the White Carpathians reach into the area. The fertile Danubian Lowland is located south of the Little Carpathians, again with two subdivisions: the Danubian Flat in the south, containing river island of Žitný ostrov (Rye Island) and the Danubian Hills in the north, where it also borders the Považský Inovec range app. on the line Hlohovec - Piešťany - border with the Trenčín Region. Major rivers are the Danube on the Hungarian border, with part of the Gabčíkovo Dam, Little Danube, which creates with Danube the island of Žitný ostrov, Váh in the east, Dudváh in the centre, and Morava River in the north-west, along the Austrian and Czech borders. The region borders: Austrian Lower Austria and Czech South Moravian Region in the north-west, Trenčín Region in the north, Nitra Region in the east, Hungarian Győr-Moson-Sopron county in the south and Bratislava Region in the west. Demographics In terms of population, the region is smallest of all Slovak regions. However, the population density is 133 inhabitants per km², what is more than Slovak average (110 per km²). Largest towns are Trnava, Piešťany, Hlohovec, Dunajská Streda and Sereď. The level of urbanization is around 49%, represented by inhabitants living in 16 towns. According to the 2001 census, the region had 551,003 inhabitants, with Slovaks forming a majority (73.9%), but there is a significant Hungarian minority in the south (23.7%), forming a majority in the Dunajská Streda District (87%) and are notably represented in the Galanta District (41%). Other minorities are the Czechs and Roma (<1%).POPULATION AND HOUSING CENSUS 2001 - Tab. 3a List of districts The Trnava Region consists of 7 districts: *Trnava District *Dunajská Streda District *Galanta District *Piešťany District *Senica District *Hlohovec District *Skalica District List of municipalities and towns There are 249 municipalities, of which 16 are towns (in bold). *Abrahám *Báč *Baka *Baloň *Banka *Bašovce *Bellova Ves *Biely Kostol *Bílkove Humence *Bíňovce *Blahová *Blatná na Ostrove *Bodíky *Bohdanovce nad Trnavou *Boheľov *Bojničky *Boleráz *Borová *Borovce *Borský Mikuláš *Borský Svätý Jur *Brestovany *Brodské *Bučany *Buková *Cerová *Cífer *Čakany *Čáry *Častkov *Čenkovce *Červeník *Čierna Voda *Čierny Brod *Čiližská Radvaň *Dechtice *Dlhá *Dobrá Voda *Dobrohošť *Dojč *Dolná Krupá *Dolná Streda *Dolné Dubové *Dolné Lovčice *Dolné Orešany *Dolné Otrokovce *Dolné Saliby *Dolné Trhovište *Dolné Zelenice *Dolný Bar *Dolný Chotár *Dolný Lopašov *Dolný Štál *Drahovce *Dubovany *Dubovce *Ducové *'Dunajská Streda' *Dunajský Klátov *Dvorníky *Gabčíkovo *'Galanta' *Gáň *'Gbely' *Hlboké *'Hlohovec' *Holice *'Holíč' *Horná Krupá *Horná Potôň *Horné Dubové *Horné Mýto *Horné Orešany *Horné Otrokovce *Horné Saliby *Horné Trhovište *Horné Zelenice *Horný Bar *Hoste *Hradište pod Vrátnom *Hrnčiarovce nad Parnou *Hubice *Hubina *Hviezdoslavov *Chropov *Chtelnica *Jablonica *Jahodná *Jalšové *Janíky *Jánovce *Jaslovské Bohunice *Jelka *Jurová *Kajal *Kátlovce *Kátov *Kľačany *Kľúčovec *Kočín-Lančár *Kopčany *Koplotovce *Kostolné Kračany *Košolná *Košúty *Koválov *Koválovec *Krakovany *Kráľov Brod *Kráľovičove Kračany *Križovany nad Dudváhom *Kuklov *Kútniky *Kúty *Kvetoslavov *Kyselica *Lakšárska Nová Ves *Lehnice *'Leopoldov' *Letničie *Lopašov *Lošonec *Lúč na Ostrove *Macov *Mad *Madunice *Majcichov *Malé Dvorníky *Malženice *Matúškovo *Medveďov *Merašice *Mierovo *Michal na Ostrove *Mokrý Háj *Moravany nad Váhom *Moravský Svätý Ján *Mostová *Naháč *Ňárad *Nižná *Nový Život *Ohrady *Okoč *Oľdza *Opoj *Orechová Potôň *Oreské *Ostrov *Osuské *Padáň *Pastuchov *Pata *Pataš *Pavlice *Pečeňady *Petrova Ves *'Piešťany' *Plavecký Peter *Podbranč *Popudinské Močidľany *Povoda *Prašník *Prietrž *Prietržka *Prievaly *Pusté Sady *Pusté Úľany *Radimov *Radošovce, Skalica District *Radošovce, Trnava District *Rakovice *Ratkovce *Ratnovce *Rohov *Rohovce *Rovensko *Ružindol *Rybky *Sap *Sasinkovo *Sekule *'Senica' *'Sereď' *Siladice *'Skalica' *'Sládkovičovo' *Slovenská Nová Ves *Smolenice *Smolinské *Smrdáky *Sobotište *Sokolovce *Suchá nad Parnou *Šajdíkove Humence *Šalgočka *'Šamorín' *'Šaštín-Stráže' *Šelpice *Šintava *Šípkové *Šoporňa *Špačince *Štefanov *Šterusy *Štvrtok na Ostrove *Šúrovce *Tekolďany *Tepličky *Tomášikovo *Topoľnica *Topoľníky *Trakovice *Trebatice *Trhová Hradská *'Trnava' *Trnávka *Trnovec *Trstená na Ostrove *Trstice *Trstín *Unín *Váhovce *Veľká Mača *Veľká Paka *Veľké Blahovo *Veľké Dvorníky *Veľké Kostoľany *Veľké Orvište *Veľké Úľany *Veľký Grob *'Veľký Meder' *Veselé *Vieska *Vinohrady nad Váhom *Vlčkovce *Voderady *Vojka nad Dunajom *Vozokany *Vrádište *Vrakúň *'Vrbové' *Vydrany *Zavar *Zeleneč *Zemianske Sady *Zlaté Klasy *Zvončín *Žlkovce References * External links *Trnavský samosprávny kraj Official website Category:Regions of Slovakia Category:Trnava Region Slovakia